Secret Society
by Sacchiance
Summary: The ninja world is not what everyone expects. It holds more secrets than you know. Part of the inhabitants are not 'normal.' Follow eight girls on their adventure together to find out more. SXS IXS HXN TXN TXS MXG SXK OCXI
1. Start of Truth

**3/7/12  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO**

**Chapter 1: Start of Truth**

~Before the chuunin exams (different times)~

Sakura

A girl with pink hair was sitting down eating dinner with her mom. Her dad was not home since he was currently on the scouting squad. The chuunin exams were coming all too quickly. It was just today that her mom told her about the upcoming chuunin exams.

'Nice Kakashi-sensei' a pinkette rolled her eyes. 'I learned this from my mom and yet you have not said a word about it. What is up with that?'

"How was your day honey?" a woman with long, dark magenta hair tied into a loose and messy bun asked.

"Fine mom." The girl answered as she continues to eat quietly.

Silence filled the house as the two females ate dinner. "Dad should be home soon right?"

"Yes." The older woman replied. More silence. "What is really bothering you Sakura?"

"…Nothing mom." Sakura answered.

Sakura's mom, Sakiko, gave a scowl. "I know you better Sakura. You can't hide anything from me. . .Does it have to do with the upcoming chuunin exams?"

Sakura only nodded her head. "I don't think I can pass it, or I would only be a burden on my team mates."

Sakura's mom eyes saddened. "Honey, you don't have to pass it."

Sakura looked up confused. "Yes you do. If you want to move to a higher rank, then you will."

Sakura's mom just laughed. "I don't mean it like that. I mean that you don't have to pass the first time you enter. I certainly didn't and neither did your father."

"What! But mom, you and dad are incredible!" Sakura said loudly. "Compared to me, I am really just weak." Sakura's eyes began to tear up. "Even Naruto has somehow gotten even stronger than me."

"Well," her mom started. "What did you expect?" She lifts a brow like it was nothing.

Sakura slammed her hands down on the table. "But he was dead last in the academy. How can he suddenly get so much stronger?"

Sakiko just sighed. "Sakura. Do you think that Naruto never practiced? Do you think he just got stronger without doing anything?"

Sakura looked down at her food. "No."

"Exactly." Her mom nodded. "You fuss so much about Sasuke and your looks, honey. Do you think you can improve if you didn't practice?"

Sakura shakes her head and began to eat again.

"Honestly Sakura," her mom shakes her head. "I wonder what happened to that little girl that was so eager to become a kunoichi. And the one who loved to hang out with Ino everyday."

"But Sakura," Sakura looked up and made eye contact with her mom. "It is never too late."

"Thanks mom." Sakura nodded her head. _'I like Sasuke, a lot. But was it all worth it to end my friendship with Ino? Sometimes I honestly miss it. . .And maybe mom is right. I do need to train more. Did I really used to want to become a shinobi?'_

Mrs. Haruno smiles as she sees her daughter thinking about it.

The door swings open and a male voice called out as he shut the door. "I'm home!" a man with light brown hair came into the dining area. "What's for dinner?" He kisses Mrs. Haruno's temple before sitting down.

"Welcome home honey." Sakura's mom kisses his cheek.

"What's with the face my little blossom?" Mr. Haruno asks as he begins to eat.

"Just the chuunin exams."

"Ah. So it's coming up huh." The table was silent as the family ate dinner.

After the silent dinner, Sakura washed the dishes with a distant face.

Sakura's parents looked at each other and then back to their daughter. They were whispering to each other.

"Sakura honey." Her mom called out.

The twelve-year-old turned around. "Yes?"

"Come into the living room. We're having a family meeting." The woman walked into the next room while the man began to put up seals.

"What up with the seals?" Sakura asked curiously.

"A precaution." Her dad called over his shoulder. "There, that should do it."

"But this isn't really a family meeting." Sakura stated. "Nii-san isn't even here."

"I know, but I think it is the time to tell you." Sakura's parents sat down across from Sakura. It was silent as the three just looked at each other.

Finally, Sakiko broke the silence. "I think it is time that you learn your birth rights and restore some of your memory."

Ino

"Ino!" a woman called. "Ino!"

"Coming!" a girl with long platinum blonde hair shouted back. After checking her looks, she descended down the stairs. "What you need?"

"Come have a seat." The girl's dad, Inoichi, said.

"Okay," Ino sits down. "I'm here. What you need?"

"A family meeting." Inoichi answers while Ino's mom, Riko, starts to paste seals around the place.

Ino raises a brow. "A family meeting? What, is onee-san home?"

"No," Mrs. Yamanaka answers. "But I think it is about time to let you in on a secret."

"Secret?"

"Yes secret." Inoichi answers. "And your lost memories too."

Ino's eyes widened then closed, then opened again. "You're telling me that I lost my memories."

The Yamanaka couple looked at each other.

"Not exactly." Ino's mom answers. "More like erased."

"You erased my memories!" Ino stands and glares at her dad. "What did I forget!"

"First of all," Mr. Yamanaka holds up his hands in innocence. "Your mother erased your memories. Blame her, not me."

Riko crosses her arms and rolls her eyes as Ino shifts her glare at her mom. "Thank you Inoichi. Leave it all up to me."

"So what did you erase." Ino demanded as she sits down again.

"First of all, you are not exactly normal." She starts out. "And I am not exactly what humans would call normal or human."

"Meaning." Ino crosses her arms and taps her foot impatiently.

"This is going to be a long evening." Mr. Yamanaka sighs as he slumps down a bit.

Hinata

"Father." A girl with short midnight blue hair bows.

"Hinata." The head of the Hyuuga clan greets. The two stare at each other for a while. More like Hiashi glaring and Hinata looking a little frighten. "We're going to the hospital."

Hiashi stands up and Hinata meekly follows him behind into the carriage.

When they arrived, Hiashi walks in through the door and asks for a room number. Hinata just stands behind him and the two began to walk. On the third floor, they enter a room where a woman with dark eggplant hair was laying down on a bed.

Hiashi tells his daughter to go to her mom while he sets up seals all over the room.

Hinata sits down beside the bed where her mom lays on conscious. Soon, Hiashi joins and looks at the woman in bed softly.

"Put your hand on top of hers." Hiashi said/commanded.

Hinata looked confused, but complied nevertheless. When the Hyuuga heiress puts her hand on top of her mom's right hand, Hiashi puts his hand on top of hers. Instantly, two heads slump down.

~scenery change~

Hinata looks around to see that she is at the beach.

"Hinata dear." A soft voice calls from behind her. Hinata turns around to see a woman standing and smiling.

"Mom." Hinata whispers like it was all a dream. Tears began to trickle down her face.

"Don't cry." Hiashi states next to her, but you can see that his eyes had soften and lost all its sternness from the sight of his wife, Haruko.

The woman shakes her head. "Honestly Hiashi, even now you can be so cold hearted." Even though she says it, her face is gentle and she walks towards the two. First she hugs her husband and gives him a kiss on the lips. When that happened, Hinata looked away with a blush.

Mrs. Hyuuga only laughed and hugged her first born. "It has been so long. And you have grown so much too."

"I-it's nice t-to see you a-again mom." Hinata says shyly to the beauty in front of her.

"So shy." Haruko stands up. "Are you taking good care of her Hiashi?"

He does not answer. "Hinata, is he treating you alright?" Hinata does not answer either.

The woman just sighs, hands on hips and shakes her head. "I have my work cut out for me when I wake up. But besides that point, Hinata," Hinata looks at her mom. "I think it is about time you start learning about your real self."

"Wh-what are y-you talk-ing about?" Hinata stutters but is still curious nevertheless.

"How about I show you? Come." Haruko began to walk towards the sea. She breathes in and out first before stepping into the ocean and lowering herself.

The woman's legs began to glow brighter then the light glowed all over the woman. As the light fades away, Hinata sees that her mom's appearance had changed. Her mom no longer had legs, instead, there was a sleek tail of the sea. Her mom's top became a bikini top and beads of pearls were twisting in and out of her mom's long hair with a big seashell clipped to the left side of her head.

"I'm a mermaid."

Tenten

"Tenten!" a man with black hair called. "Come here."

"In a minute dad!" a girl with brown hair in two buns shouted back. The girl quickly runs down the stairs and towards the living room. "What's up?"

"Come here and sit."

"Okay." Tenten shrugs and sits down. Meanwhile, her dad was posting seals around the room. "What is this about?"

Her dad sighs to stall for a bit of time. "I think it is high and time that you learn about your mother and her family secret."

"Okay…" Tenten says uncertainly. "Shoot."

"I don't know how to tell you this, but um…" Tenten's dad rubbed the back of his head.

"Just tell it to me straight." Tenten states simply as she crosses her arms.

"You're a witch." Moment of silence.

"That is just mean Dad." Tenten huffs at the insult.

Her dad waves his hands. "No, I literally mean it. You. Are. A. Witch. You know, with all that magic and stuff."

Tenten only looks at him like he is crazy. "They don't exist Dad. So what is it really?"

Tenten's dad just runs his hands through his hair. Then a box appeared as he did a hand sign. "Just open the box and read the contents. It will explain everything."

"Whatever." Tenten snorts like this was all a joke. She unties the box and opens up to see scrolls, books, and other things.

As Tenten was reading through a scroll, her dad sits patiently while eating and waiting for any questions to be answered.

Temari

A girl with dark blonde hair was looking around.

"Seems like I'm back here again." The girl comments as she travels deeper.

"Over here Temari." A woman's voice can be heard.

Temari follows the voice in the darkness. "Where are you mom?"

"Over here." A woman calls. In the distance, glowing red eyes can be seen cutting through the darkness.

Once again, Temari follows the voice. Soon, she sees a hand reaching out and grabs it.

"It's nice to see you again." A woman with shoulder length sandy brown hair pulls the dark blonde into a hug.

"It's nice to see you again mom." Temari hugs her mother and smile genuinely, something she doesn't really do in the outside world.

"Temari, I have important news for you." The woman states. "Your dad has been killed by that wrenched snake sanin."

"What?" Temari's eyes widened in shock. "Dad is dead?"

"Not exactly." Her mom, Karura shakes her head. "Orochimaru had left him on the verge of death, but I came just in time and turned him." Temari's mom ended solemnly.

"It's okay mom." Temari tries to comfort her. "At least dad is alive." To be honest, Temari wasn't all that sad to find out her dad was dying. He hasn't really been the world's best dad since mom left, but the fourth kazekage was still her dad. "Is he here?"

"No." Temari's mom shakes her head. "He is still recuperating. But that is not why I am here."

"It's not?" the girl asked.

"I think it is about time you found out about yourself." Karura looks into her daughter's eyes. "Temari, you are the only one who is a vampire; actually, you are only half but you contain more of the vampire DNA than your brothers. Kankura and Gaara are only part, but they are just mostly human. The only vampire qualities that they will have is living long in human years and that they will look younger than the usual oldies, but still old."

"I see." Temari takes it all in. She already knew that her mom was a vampire, so it really isn't that surprising.

"Have you been taking care of your brothers while I am gone?" the woman asks.

"Sort of. Kankuro is alright, but Gaara. . .is difficult." Temari admits.

"That's understandable." Karura nods. "Shukaku is messing with him right now. But that's besides the point. Temari sweetie, I need you to follow my instructions, okay?"

"Hai."

Ayami

"Hey Ayami!" a teen with dark red hair called.

"What!" a purple haired girl shouted back.

"Mom and Dad are calling for ya." The male teen shouted.

"Coming!" Ayami ran into the house to see her mom and dad sitting down at the table. "Yes?"

"Come sit." Her mom, Akane said gently.

So Ayami went to sit down and waited for her parents to speak. But instead, her dad was putting up seals.

"Why is daddy putting up seals?" Ayami asked as she followed his movement.

"This is a private conversation." Her mom answered. As soon as her dad sat down, the discussion began.

"So it has been a long time already, but" Ayami's mom began. "I think it is about time for you to remember what happened on your tenth birthday."

"And what happened on my tenth birthday that had to be forgotten?" Ayami asked seriously.

"On that day, your brother came into your bedroom to surprise you. And it worked, since you jumped into his arms happily, but then he noticed something about your back." Ayami's father continued on. "He felt something there, so he told you to turn around. When he lifted up your shirt, there were small wings protruding out of your back."

"What!" Ayami yelled. Although, she didn't really mind the fact since she liked the idea, but it was still a shock.

"You know how I always call you my little angel?" her dad asked to which she nodded. "Well, you are really one. You're an angel."

Ayami's jaws dropped but it was quickly closed and her eyes glowed with happiness. "Really? That's so cool!" Ayami jumped up.

"I knew you were going to act this way." Akane comments with a smile.

"You were always such an easy going child." Ayami's dad adds in.

"So if I am an angel then…" Ayami looked at her parents.

"I am a full fledged angel," Ayami's mom said. "But your dad here is human. And you are only half angel."

"Aww~" Ayami head drops in disappointment. "At least we're angels."

"Actually…" Akane starts again. "Only you and Shoichi are angels. Aiko and Seiji are not, but they did get some of the angel's natural charisma. Although, they do seem to be losing it as they grow older."

"But why aren't they angels?" Ayami asked in disappointment yet relief. But her parents only shrugged. Seems like they just didn't inherit the genes.

"I know it is such sort notice, but I am going to tell you everything you need to know before you leave for the chuunin exams." Akane said

Matsuri

"Matsuri dear?" a woman with sandy orange hair called.

"Yes mom?" a young female voice called back.

"I need to talk to you."

"Be there in a minute!" an eleven year old girl with light brown was in her room, casually reading before her mom had called her. "Yes mom?" Matsuri popped into the dining room.

"Come sit." Matsuri's mom gestured to take a seat. As Matsuri came in, her mom started to place seals around the area.

"Mom?" Matsuri questioned as she looked at her mom.

"Just in case dear." Her mom, Sora, answered simply. As she was finishing up, Matsuri was already deep in thought about something. "Matsuri."

Matsuri came back to reality. "Huh? What."

"I need to tell you something important." Sora said in a serious voice. "You know how I told you that your dad died in a mission?"

"Yes." Matsuri nodded her head, unsure where this conversation was leading.

"And for a while now, I bet that you are also wondering about your heritage."

"Yes, but how did you know?" Matsuri asked confused. Surely her mom couldn't have heard since she hadn't brought up the subject for a long time now.

"Well, I just think it is time you know about who you really are." Matsuri's mom started slowly. "Your dad did not die while on a mission, rather…he was…" she was taking deep breathes while closing her eyes. When she opened again, she started to speak in an even voice that seemed that it would crack any second. "Your dad actually died in a massacre. The _Uchiha Massacre_."

"Uchiha Massacre?" Matsuri repeated. "Why? Was he caught in the middle of it or something?" Matsuri asked more frantic now.

"Sort of…He was actually an Uchiha." Matsuri's mom waited for head daughter to take it all in.

". . ." Matsuri was still in shock. "But, does that make me an…"

"Yes. You are an Uchiha and a particular one too." Her mom smiled warmly.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

"Uchihas, they are special because of their kekkai genkai. I don't know if you have it, but…" the woman started to trail off, trying to think of a way to continue. "For one think, you didn't inherit their looks. Their blue hair is quite dominant over my hair color, but for some reason, your hair is not blue. We were actually quite surprised." Matsuri's mom smiled fondly when she remembered the past. "You had my hair, yet you had his eyes, your dad's I mean."

Matsuri sat there, listening to her mom while her mind was thinking a million thoughts. "But how come I don't remember anything about dad? I remember moving her when I was almost four…"

Sora breathed out. "It must have been too dramatic for you. You were crying that day when we left, so we had to knock you on conscious. But it seemed like when you woke up, you didn't even seem to put up any resistance. Like you forgot the whole thing."

Matsuri looked up. "Does that mean that I simply forgot?"

"Yes." Her mom nodded. "But I had also casting a…spell or jutsu, you can say, on you so you won't remember it ever again unless I lifted it or you broke it somehow."

"But why are you telling me this now?" Matsuri asked, tears already forming as she started to remember the past. Looks like the spell/jutsu had been lifted.

"Because it is time I train you." Matsuri's mom looked at her daughter seriously. "We have just been informed about an invasion planned by a certain snake. And I think it is about time you learned about a secret society before you head off for the chuunin exams." She winked at the end.

"Secret society?"

Sari

"Sari sweetie." A woman tapped a girl with long chestnut hair.

"Yes mom?" Sari puts down the scroll she was reading and turns around to look at her mom. "What do you need?"

"Can we talk here?" a woman with chestnut hair like her daughter's asked.

"Sure." Sari shrugs.

"That's good. Honey!" Sari's mom calls to her husband. "We can talk here."

A man with dark brown hair comes in and closes the door while putting a seal on it. Then he makes his way around the room to place on more seals.

"What cha doing?" Sari asked, crossing her arms.

"Saftey." Her dad answers. Meanwhile, her mom Midori, goes and sits on the bed, waiting for her husband. When Sari's dad finally finishes, the discussion began.

"Now where to start?" Midori taps her cheek. "I guess heritage would be best."

"Am I missing something?" Sari asked, raising a brow.

"You have no idea." Her dad snorts.

"Honey!" Sari's mom smacks his arm playfully. "Anyways, there is more to know about yourself. And I think it is time to teach you all about it. The chuunin exams are coming up and we will be heading out pretty soon. So that doesn't give us much time for you to prepare."

Sari's mom began to list things that Sari doesn't even understand. Magic? A secret society? What the heck!


	2. Chuunin Exams: Written

**3/7/12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO  
><strong>

**Chapter 2 Chuunin Exams: Written**

"Sakura-chan!" a blonde knuckle-head ninja waved at an approaching pinkette.

"Hi Naruto." Sakura gave a small smile at the blonde then looked at Sasuke, remembering what had happened and what her mom had told her. "Good morning Sasuke." She gave a bigger smile but not by much.

"Hn."

(Sakura PoV)

There was a crowd up ahead. They were all outside a classroom door.

I looked up ahead and something smells funny. No literally. Something smells funny. As I scanned the hallway, I noticed that chakra flow was everywhere. A genjutsu maybe?

Up ahead, there was a boy in a green spandex suit with orange leggings. Talk about a fashion crisis. He got pushed back and onto a ground. Then a girl with two buns tried to get through.

'What a fake.' I rolled my eyes as she was punched back. She is just acting to be weak and she is kind of succeeding in it too.

"Nice speech. Now step aside and let us through." Sasuke deadpanned. "While you're at it, release the genjutsu. We're only on the second floor."

People were whispering, wondering what he was talking about.

'_Talk about a bunch of losers.' Inner Sakura scoffed. 'Couldn't even tell it was a genjutsu. They are just stepping into hell now. Shannaro!'_

'Aah. You must be my inner wolf.' Sakura thought. 'You're not that feisty ya know.'

'_Not now. But just you wait,' Inner rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. 'When the tough gets going, you'll see. And besides, we wolves pride ourselves with nobility in a way.'_

'Whatever.' Sakura thought. "Yeah. Sure I saw it a mile away. It was rather obvious actually."

Just then, the genjutsu on the room number was released.

"A smart-aleck eh?" the spiky haired guy sneered. "Well, how about we see you deal with this!" he was going to kick Sasuke, but Sasuke was sending a kick as well to counter it.

Right before the kick connected, that green spandex boy got between the two and holds their kicking legs.

'Impressive.' I thought with a raised brow.

"I thought we were going to keep a low profile. That's what you said." A boy with long hair and pearl, no-pupil eyes said to that bushy brow boy.

"I know, but…" then he turned my way. Freaky…That girl with the twin buns…is she one of us?

"Never mind," the girl with twin buns said. "Just drop it."

To be sure, I raised my werewolf aura to that girl only to check. Mom said that if the girl responds by doing the same, then she is of the secret society.

Just like I thought, she raised her aura as well. . .Witch huh? This should be interesting. I wonder if she can tell that I am a werewolf.

The green boy came walking up to me. What is he thinking…"You are Sakura right?"

I nodded. How does he know my name? "I am Rock Lee. Will you be my girlfriend? I vow to protect you."

My face darkened. Is he serious. No offense or anything but, "Definitely not."

"Why?" Lee's face was down cast.

"Because you are a weirdo." I said rather bluntly. Just behind him, I could've sworn I saw that girl have amusement swimming in her eyes. She was holding back a laugh.

'_So you think it's funny huh?' Inner rolled up her sleeves. 'Well, it is damn not. Shannaro! I like to see if you were in my position. What do you have to say about that!' Fire was burning in her eyes as she got ready to punch the girl._

But she can't. 'Cool it Inner. Gosh, you are feisty, or have anger management issues. I'd say both.

"Hey you, what's your name." The boy with the long hair asked, more like demanded.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking some else's." Sasuke sneered.

"You're a rookie aren't you? How old are you."

"I'm not obliged to answer."

"What's that." The Hyuuga, yeah I finally figured out he was a Hyuuga because of his eyes, boy scowled.

Behind the Hyuuga, I saw that the girl was giggling. I can understand that since I was giggling myself too. Nice comeback Sasuke.

"C'mon Sasuke, Naruto." I said a bit enthusiastically since my mood got better. "Let's go sign up." I pulled Naruto from the wall, and grabbed Sasuke's hand –which he oddly didn't object– and we walked away.

~Skipping the fight between Lee and Sasuke and all that~

(Hinata PoV)

Everyone's here already. Except for Naruto and his team. I wonder if they're coming?

I was fidgeting from all the presences of older ninjas. I know Father would be disappointed in me if I showed weakness.

I sighed. "Something wrong Hinata?" my teammate, Kiba asked.

"N-no. I'm f-fine." I tried to give a reassuring smile, but he didn't buy it. Thankfully though, he let it dropped.

I looked up a bit to look around. I can see Neji-niisan with his teammates…and he seems to be glaring in my direction. I looked down again to avoid his glare which I know is filled with hate.

Just then, the doors opened. At the door's entrance, there was Naruto…and his team.

"Sasuke!" a girl with blonde platinum hair jumped onto Sasuke's back. I think that girl was Ino…Yamanaka.

Sakura got angry and started yelling at Ino. Ino's teammates came up. Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara.

Kiba led the way as we came up to them. "Well well, looks like the whole gang is here."

"H-hi Naruto." I said quietly. When he turned my way, I looked down. I feel so shy. Every time I look at him, my heart pounds harder and I can feel my face heats up. I bet Naruto thinks I'm weird.

He is the opposite of me. He shines brightly and looks confident, while I am shy and hide away. I really admire that about him.

I started to play with my fingers again. It has become a bit of a habit when I get nervous. I wish I can be more confident. I admire Sakura and Ino. They surely don't seem shy. Especially when Ino glomped, er hugged Sasuke from behind.

"Yup. Here we all are. The nine rookies." Kiba said carefree and laughing. "This is going to be fun. That is, if you are good enough to make it, right Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. "Careful Kiba, don't get too confident."

Kiba gave a chuckle. "Just you wait, we are going to blow you away."

"Oh yeah? What do you think we have be been doing? Picking daisies." Naruto argued. "You don't know the meaning of training! Believe it."

"I-I'm sure he d-didn't m-mean it l-like that." I said shyly while twiddling my fingers. There I go again, I get nervous every time he looks at me.

(Ino PoV)

"You're the nine rookies, right? Fresh out of the academy." Some guy wearing glasses with silver hair said. "I wouldn't draw attention to yourselves. So just cool it."

Something about this guy just rubs me the wrong way. And what doe she mean by that! "And just who are you!" I demanded pointedly.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi." He replied. "But really, just look around you." I, along with everyone else, looked around. "You made quite an impression."

He was right. Everywhere I looked, there were mean glares at us. I held make a scoff and eye roll.

Well excuse us for not knowing the 'rules.' But as I looked, something on the ceiling caught my eyes. It took everything to keep myself from screaming and seemingly look like I was crazy. Because there on the ceiling was a big creature who has eyes like a fly with a face of a spider's and a body structure of an ant's. That hideous creature had literally preying mantis's scythe like arms, which was actually scythes since it was a monster. It had eight, hairy legs like a spider's but the feet were like claws, ready to grab its unsuspecting victim. It was so hideous and scary, but it also feels like it was suffocating me by just sticking to the ceiling, getting ready to strike.

I know that normal people can't see this and that whoever was the prey will just suddenly disappear out of thin air, but when I looked at Hinata and Sakura, they were stiff too and pretty scared. Although, Hinata was showing it the most. Only two thoughts had brought me relief. The being that it would just look like we were scared shitless because of the crowd, and the second being that exterminators were going to come and destroy it.

While Kabuto was explaining something about information cards, I kept looking at that mutant bug from the corners f my eyes. Just as Kabuto was revealing Lee's card, so yeah I have been partly listening, the exterminators were here. Actually, there was only two exterminators, one being my mom and the other looking very familiar. I couldn't tell since she didn't turn my way, but that magenta hair color was very familiar.

When the two destroyed the monster with just a single swipe with their swords, my mom turned around and mouthed good luck. The other woman, I recognized as Sakura's mom and she gave a wave to Sakura in reassurance.

'I can definitely wait until the day comes when I have to do the same.' I thought as I turned my attention back to that Kabuto guy. Something about him really oozes evil, but what?

(Ayami PoV)

"Hurry up Aya!" a teen boy called over his shoulder.

"I'm coming. Geez." I shouted back to my brother.

"It is your fault that we are going to be late!" My brother, Shoichi shouted as he ran a couple feet ahead of me with our cousin, Satoru.

"Sor-ry." I rolled my eyes. "At least the hokage gave us a slip just in case we are late.

"Be glad that he was a kind man!" Sho called as we ran up the stairs. "You are way too lucky for your own good."

"Thanks, and I know. God must love me." Thank you Kami-sama. "But it's not like I can really help it."

"Oh yes you can!" my brother argued back.

"Oh shut up." I huffed, not from running, but from annoyance. "Stop!"

They immediately stopped by the door and turned to look at me. "Disguise check."

"It's not really a disguise you know." My brother retorts.

"You know what I mean." I took out a mirror and checked my hair. Yup, it was still braided neatly and inside of my jacket. "Kay, let's go."

When my cousin, Sato opened the door, the crowd's direction was turned towards a teen on the ground, coughing. . .up blood? What did we miss?

Anyways, we snuck, more like walked quietly to the back since no one really noticed us, at least that was what I thought.

A moment later, smoke appeared along with ninjas. Looks like we made it just in time.

"Just damn lucky." Sho snorted. I just flashed him a victory smile. I am glad I am just lucky like that. I didn't even think that we could have made it since we were late ten minutes to meet the hokage.

As the spoke cleared, a tall, muscular man started to shout at everyone to be quiet and introduced himself. "I am Ibiki Morino, your proctor. And from this moment, your worst enemy."

I flinched a bit as the proctor was yelling at the three sound nins that just attacked that leaf ninja.

Ibiki just smirked at the bandaged sound nin's excuse. "I'll say this once. There will be no combat between candidates. No attacking each other without the permission of the proctor. And even then, the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who thinks of defying me will be disqualified immediately. Got it."

No fatal force…Thank goodness. I can not handle killing, yet I suppose. I am a shinobi after all.

(Matsuri PoV)

I sighed.

My teammates Hitoshi Madehite and Takeshi Madehite seem confident. One had a composed face while the other was smirking.

Even though they are twins, they are almost opposites. Oh well, at least they have similar personalities, sort of anyways.

Everyone was getting in line to give their applications and get their numbers. I was standing behind Gaara. He seems so intimidating, but Temari said he is not really if you get to know him. Although, she did warn me to never get on his bad side or be in his way when Shukaku is staring to emerge in his personality. Whatever that means.

I soon got my number and went to take a sit along with the test paper I got. I waved at my teammates who waved back; they really know how to calm me down. So far, I was the only one in this bench table. I looked around and was getting bored.

So I raised my aura to see who would respond. At least I would know who to count on if a monster were to appear. I already know that Temari and my best friend Sari are part of the society, but who else? As I looked, I saw a pinkette, platinum blonde, dark blue, brown with twin buns, and a girl in a hoodie responded. So that makes…eight of us. I guess that is pretty high since Mom said there is usually around five or less normally. The highest was thirteen in recorded history so far.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when proctor Ibiki was announcing the rules.

. . .

Oh my goodness, there was quite a few. For one thing, a team test? I guess that's not so bad, but we each have to answer at least one question right. Takeshi would be in such deep trouble, I hope this test isn't so hard.

I laid my head on my hand that was propped up.

But if I know him, he would try to cheat. Which I would allow this time if he tries to answer the question. But then that brings to another rule, is we're caught cheating, then two points would be marked off our ten points that we receive in the beginning.

It's not like an ordinary test, each person is given ten points to start. Each question is worth one point each. You get marked off two if caught cheating. If you can't answer a single one right, then you and your team are disqualified immediately. The tenth question is given at the last fifteen minutes of the time. Lastly, we only get one hour to complete the test.

Simple enough, but complicated t the same time.

"You may begun!"

I flipped the test over and looked through the problems. Oh KAMI-SAMA!

As I looked through each problem, they seem to get harder and harder. How am I going to answer these? Between all three of us, Hitoshi is the only one who would know how to answer this. Let's see. . .Of course. I remember Hitoshi trying to teach us something similar to this. I tried to remember and wrote down the answer to number eight. But what about the rest?

I tilted my head up a bit and saw that Takeshi seemed to be writing. I guess we should be able to pass now. But the test is so hard, it's all integrated stuff. It's…It's so tempting to cheat.

But I can't do that, can I?

I thought over what he had said.

'_Anyone who is caught cheating does not deserve to be called a shinobi. Show us, what exceptional shinobi you can be.'_

That's all he said, but does that mean we can cheat. Technically, he didn't say no or prohibited. He just hinted it, but still.

By now, sentinels were eliminating candidates already. Looks like they got caught.

Oh well, I guess I should cheat a bit. But how?

'Hmm?' I glanced at the guy next to me. His face is forward, but his eyes…Sharingan.

He must be an Uchiha. So sharingan huh. I wonder if I can activate it.

Concentrate. I concentrated chakra to my eyes. I can feel…something burning into them. It didn't hurt, but the sensation is powerful. When I opened my eyes again, I tilted my head up a bit and saw the world completely different. Everything seemed kind of…slow?

I just shook my head and began writing. I hope no one notices my eyes. Well, my hair is covering my face a bit, but I have to look out for the sentinels near the front. Gotta keep my head down and eyes squinted so no one can catch me.

I am so glad Mom gave me these protective contacts. Okay, so it was cheating, but it doesn't completely hide my eyes away.

(Sari PoV)

"All right," I looked up at Ibiki. "Here's the final and tenth question."

I looked down at my paper. Meh, good enough. Seven questions out of the nine on the paper.

"But, before I give you the tenth question, there are some more rules you need to be aware of." Ibiki said.

'You have got to be kidding me' I faced palm myself.

Just then, a boy dressed in black with face paint came back from the bathroom.

"I hope you found your trip enlightening." Ibiki said. The boy hesitated. He must've cheated while going to the bathroom some how. "Well? Aren't you going to take a seat."

When the boy from the sand village sat down, Ibiki continued. "Rule number one, you can choose to take or not take the final question."

What? What is he getting at…

"Woah, what's the catch." Temari demanded. Rash as ever. "Let's say we choose not to take the question, what happens then?"

"If you choose not to take the tenth question, regardless of the other nine, then you will get a zero. In other words, you fail." Ibiki said. . .with mirth? Is he challenging us. . .Then bring it on big guy. I can be just as rash as my home girl. "And that means both your teammates fail as well." There was a lot of whispering when he said that.

"Not so fast," Ibiki interrupted the commotion people were making. "You didn't let me finish." Then his face got serious. "If you choose to answer the question and answer it incorrectly, then not only will you fail, you will be barred from ever taking the chuunin exams ever again."

Say what! You have got to be kidding me. I'm pretty confident in answering since I am the smartest when it comes to written tests, and my teammates should be fine I hope. But will they feel confident enough to answer? Rikiya Yokofumi, he's the physically strongest of my team. Shun Chimosu, he's the fastest one in the group, not super fast, but pretty decent for a genin and faster than us anyways.

"Hey! That's bull man!" a boy in a great jacket shouted with a white pup on his head. He definitely took the woods right out of my mouth and reminded me of how ridiculous the rule is. I mean really, what kind of rule is that! "There's a lot of people here who have taken the test before." His dog barked in agreement.

The proctor began laughing. "I guess you are just unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before, but now I am. But of course if you don't want to take it, then you don't have too." He said off handedly the last part.

Dog boy hesitated at Ibiki's answer. "If you don't feel confident, then by all means don't take it and come back next year." He laughed again like this was all just an amusing game to him. But of course! He is not the one taking it, he created the damn thing!

(Temari PoV)

"Those of you who don't want to take it, raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and then you're free to go."

I snorted. As if I'm gonna raise my hand. We are good to go. On the other hand, if people do raise their hands, less competition for us. Let's see who and how many raises their hands.

At first, no one raised their hand. Then, one guy from the Leaf raised his hand and apologized to his teammates. With just one, many began to raise their hands and a whole flurry of people left.

Damn! Too many people left. Sure I wanted less, but not a whole lot. 'Will there be any good ninjas left.' I thought to myself.

_Bam!_

Huh? I looked to see a blonde boy clad in orange and some blue stand up. "Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want, but you aren't going to scare me off. No way! I don't care if I am stuck as a genin for the rest of my life, I'll still be hokage one!" With that, the blonde sat down with a huff.

I think I might come to like this kid. He got spunk, I'll give him that. Vampiric instincts tell me that he would be something one day. I guess we'll see.

"This decision is one that can change your life. If for any reason you would rather quit, now's your last chance." Ibiki warned.

"No way. I never go back on my word." That loud blonde spoke confidently. "That's the way of the ninja."

Interesting. . .

After a while after that blonde's speech, everyone is looking pretty confident. I see that Ibiki is looking around to see if anyone would leave, but I guess not since the sentinels agree.

"Well, I guess I admire your determination." The proctor said slowly. "For those of you who are remaining, I guess there is only one thing to do. And that's for me to tell you…"

Tell us what? Hurry up already!

"That you all passed the first exam."

Say what! Where's the tenth question!

Then that pinkette from the Leaf village asked the same thing, but Ibiki just grinned and said there wasn't one not a written one at least. While saying all that, he laughed with glee.

What a shocker. He is actually laughing like he is proud of us. But there has to be more. I mean really, what's up?

"Actually, your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question."

"Wait a second!" I yelled. "Then the other nine questions was a waste of our time. Is that what you're saying!"

Proctor Ibiki explained that those questions were just to test us how we would gather information under circumstance like this.

Then he started to talk more about teamwork and cheating on the test. Blah. Blah. Blah. I was zoning him out a bit because I get it already. But when he removed his hitai-ate, there were burn marks, puncture scars, and a couple other things that I do not want to describe.

So now I am interested in what he has to say. Information can be or not be true. When gathering information, the sources may not be right so it is better to not know then know.

"I still don't get the point of the question." Sari said.

"You don't?" Ibiki said with mirth. So he explained the whole point. It's either life or death in cases. But when it all comes down to it, would you rather pass off a mission to live another day? Or would you risk it?

I guess it would depend. But I would choose to risk it in most cases. After all, I will have to risk it eventually as I get more training.

"Those of you who are still here, you have passed through the first gate. I hereby declare that this part of the chuunin selection is completed. There's nothing left put to wish you all good luck." Ibiki said proudly.

Huh. I guess I did learn something of value today. Now then, it's on to the next part.

"Alright! Yeah! Yeah!" the loud blonde cheered.

Suddenly, something crashed through the windows. I got into defensive mode just in case it was an attack, but when it revealed itself…

"Alright boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating. I will be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi. Are you ready for your next test? Good, then follow me!" she ended with a fist pump.

The second part is here already? That was fast.

"You're early…again." Ibiki said. The woman's enthusiasm dropped a bit and a blush was forming on her face.

When she scanned the place, she commented about the amounts of candidates and that the test must've been easier. But Ibiki all but said that we may be a stronger group this time.

"Oh really?" Anko sneered. "Before I'm done with them, more then half will be gone."

Oh really. Then bring it on.

"You have gotten it easy so far. But the next part will be harsher and more cruel. It starts next thing in the morning, I'll contact your squad leaders and tell them where to meet."


	3. Chuunin Exams: Survival

**03/25/12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO**

**Chapter 3 Chuunin Exams: Survival**

(Ayami PoV)

"Okay…" I said with some uncertainty. "I really want to back out now."

Sho snorted. "As if that is going to happen. Remember, don't die." He mocked.

"Oh shut it." I grumbled.

"Don't worry princess," my brother rubbed my head, messing up my hair. "We'll protect you. Isn't that right Sato?"

"Hn." Sato grunted. Not much of a talker today.

"Hey!" I swatted his hand away from my head and tried to fix my hair. Just great, he got some of my hair loose from its braid. "One, don't mess up my hair. And two, Aiko's the princess, not me."

"Whatever you say." My brother scoffed. Honestly, he teases me so much, but acts all cool and non-teasing when it is around others. "Now did you fill out the form?"

"Yeah yeah." I replied.

We went to turn in our papers and got our scroll. It was a heaven scroll.

As we walked away, I made a comment. "This is way too ironic. A heaven scroll, really."

Sho just shrugged.

"What gate should we pick?" Sato asked as he puts the scroll away in his shirt.

"Twenty-four!" I said. "twenty-four and that's final."

As the clock striked 2:30, the gates opened and we ran in.

"Which team are we going to go after?" Sho asked, excited that it is finally time to start.

"Not the ones from the Leaf or Sand." I replied.

"Any reason?" Sato asked.

"Yeah. The pink haired girl, the girl with long platinum blonde hair, the boy with the dog, the girl with hair into buns, and any sand village teams are to be avoided." I described. "The girls on those teams are part of the society. Plus, there are other teams we can go after anyways."

"You are way too kind." Sho replied.

"Well sor-ry!" I huffed as we came to a stop. "But I want birds of the same flock to survive."

"Grass nin." Sato said.

"Huh?" I replied.

"We go for grass nins." Sato clarified. "But avoid the one with the long tongue. Something's not right about her or her teammates."

"Sure." Sho shrugged. "Doesn't matter as long as we pass."

"But till then," I took off my jacket and undid my hair. "let's take off these clothes. They are going to make me sweaty."

"_AHH!"_

"What the?" I said as I looked up.

"Looks like a team has already fallen trapped." Sato reported.

(Sakura PoV)

"Like you are going!" I smacked Naruto in the head. "Get real!"

The bump on Naruto's head grew. Sasuke's eye twitched a bit but that's all. Naruto went behind a tree and started to go.

Moments later, "Phew. There was a lot. I wrote my whole name with it."

"You're disgusting." I deadpanned.

Suddenly, Sasuke kicked Naruto in the face. "Sasuke, that was not really worth kicking for." I said.

"Where's the real Naruto." Sasuke demanded.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" I asked, with just that, I realized that something about Naruto is different.

"Yeah Sakura, I think he's gone crazy." Naruto rubbed the side of his face.

"You wish." Sasuke threw a kunai at Naruto again. "Now where's the real Naruto."

"Better watch out Sakura." Naruto warned. But before he could say more, I threw two shuriken to his right which made him dodge to the left. Just as I thought because right after the shurikens, I threw a two kunai. One missing but the other got stuck to his shirt.

"We ask again, where is the real Naruto!" I said, getting into defensive mode. I can't believe that I didn't notice it from the start. His scratch is gone and the holster is on his left leg when Naruto is right handed. Stupid. Stupid.

'_You got that right!" Inner scolded._

'Chaa! Like you knew that!' I retorted back to my Inner.

'_Duh! It was obvious. You just didn't realize. I am your subconscious after all. I know things that are at the back of your mind. That feeling you got when you saw Naruto come back from his trip, I know what it was.' Inner informed me with a smirk._

'Then why didn't you say anything!' I yelled angrily.

'_Never asked!' Inner yelled back. 'Now pay attention!'_

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower jutsu!" Sasuke shot fireballs at the revealed rain in.

After a short battle, Sasuke decided that it we couldn't trust appearance. We needed a password. Although, the password was more like a speech, but whatever. I can remember it. But Naruto on the other hand, it was obvious that he couldn't even though he claimed to.

Just as we had the password established, a big wind current came our way. Like, what the heck! Why are we being attacked already? I went to the side and hid in the bushes. Just a few feet a way from me was Sasuke.

Sasuke, thank goodness he's here. But where's Naruto? As I came nearer, he drew a kunai. "Stay there. Answer the question. 'When does a ninja strike?'"

"Right. A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lies forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike." I recited confidently.

"Good." Sasuke lowered his guard. Just then, Naruto came rushing towards us.

"Hey! Are you guys alright?"

"Don't come any closer. What's the password." I got out my kunai, in case he was a fake.

"Oh right." Then Naruto recited the password perfectly.

"Phew." I lowered my guard.

'_You idiot!' Inner yelled at me. 'It's obvious that he is a fake!'_

'Why? He got the password word for word.' I shouted mentally.

_Inner face palmed. 'It's Naruto you obsessed fangirl! Do you really think he could remember all that! Chaa! A kid from the academy could probably remember more than that loud fool can!'_

'Good point.' I sweatdropped at my own stupidness. I tightened my grip and threw a kunai which sliced his cheek cutting 'Naruto' from saying anything more.

"Got to hand it to you," Sasuke smirked. "You are much better than the last one."

"Show yourself!" I yelled. "No use hiding anymore. Now where is the real Naruto!"

The fake Naruto smirked and poofed to be the grass nin from earlier with the long tongue.

"It's you." I narrowed my eyes. Something about that ninja is not right. I can smell two scents, one being stronger than the other. The greater scent was like that of a male snake while the smaller scent was that of female with a hint of death. Don't ask me how I can tell, it's just instincts and takes training. But never mind that, I have to focus and can only hope Naruto will show up soon.

(Hinata PoV)

That was fast. The poor trio that fell for our trap, or more like the leeches trap, were killed by the leeches. I felt horrible just leaving them there. But we got lucky that they had a heaven scroll. I wonder if Kami-sama is shining light on us.

We are now making our way towards the tower. Kiba was excited and very happy when we managed to get a heaven scroll so easily and quickly too. That must have been a record; not even thirty minutes into the second part and we are already done. Now it is just a matter of time to get to the tower.

"Hinata!" Kiba called over his shoulder. "How far until we get there?"

I formed a hand sign and concentrated into my eyes. "Byakugan." I looked up ahead. We were making good time so far, but that is because no one had attacked them so far. "I t-think we are going at a good pace. Maybe we'll get there by the time night falls."

Shino nodded while Kiba was talking about them being the first ones with Akamaru barking in agreement or something.

I sighed as we sped along. I still had my byakugan activated so I decided to see where everyone was. It seems like the other girls were doing fine, that was what I thought until I saw Sakura.

There was a grass kunoichi that was attacking them. No wait…is that even a she? I tried to look closer and through that person, but I just couldn't. All I see is bones which means I went too far. But does that mean that I am just being paranoid.

Just then, that person turned to look in my direction. I immediately gasped which caught my teammates' attention. But I didn't care, I looked at the person's eyes and saw them to look like something…I can't quite put my finger on it, but her eyes were so evil.

I deactivated my byakugan and was panting.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"Y-yeah." I tried to put on a small smile. "Just a bit tired is all."

"Okay…" Kiba nodded. "Then let's take a break."

"There's a river near by," I pointed towards the left. "Can we rest there?"

"Let's go then." Shino said.

Water. I feel at peace near there.

(Tenten PoV)

We had split up. I was running among the trees, trying to search for anyone.

This was such a pain. We had to try and survive out here, where there are animals. I decided to keep on searching for another thirty minutes before heading back.

So I decided to rest a bit. As I was looking around, I began to continue reading a hand book for witches on magical spells after setting up traps around me.

When I first opened the book, I was surprised. Not at the fact that there were spells, but at the fact that I could read the book since it seemed to be another language. I read it like it was some ordinary book that wasn't written in some ancient language. Don't ask me how I know it's an ancient language, but I just can.

There were many simple spells since it was just a beginner's book, but I had to remind the incantation. It wasn't like a jutsu where you had to perform hand signs; this one is where you have to speak words to activate it. However, as you advance more and reach a high level, you don't even need to speak the words. That was like, the same as performing a jutsu in high speed.

After ten minutes of reading, I decided to put the book away. The book was black and on the cover read Konoha's History in the Making. That is such a great title, the book will appear as a boring book.

I disabled all the traps and packed up, and began to search again. But as I was heading back, I sensed something was wrong nearby. Actually, I felt that someone was in danger. Without question my instincts, I immediately sped up towards the destination.

Minutes later, I appeared near a clearing where Lee was unconscious and with a sound nin by him, the one with the bandages on his face.

I growled quietly. How dare they mess with my teammate. I scanned quickly and saw that the girl of the squad was gripping onto that pink girl's hair. I was gripping very tightly now. As I looked more, I noticed that another team of the rookies were hiding behind the bushes. Cowards. But I can't just rush into there. If only I can contact that team without being noticed.

Let's see. . .Ino Yamanaka. Yamanaka clan technique allows them to possess a person's mind and go through opponents' minds.

Hold it, how do I know that? Never mind. But I have a plan now. If I can only get her to possess that sound kunoichi, then put. . .

(Ino PoV)

What the? I thought I heard a voice through my head. Hmm. . .

"Shikamaru, I think I have a plan." I whispered quietly.

"Well then?" Shikamaru asked impatiently while Choji kept eating by was all ears.

"So I need you," I looked at Shikamaru. "to trap one of the guys with your shadow jutsu for as long as you can." Shikamaru nodded, then I turned to Choji. "And I need you to get their attention so that me and Shikamaru can execute our techniques."

"And how do I do that?" Choji asked while still eating.

I rolled my eyes. "Do I have to think of everything? Just make your entrance known. I don't know, just walk into the area and munch on your chips loudly. It won't take very long for us. Got it?"

"Yeah. Sure." The two nodded. "What a drag."

"Count to four and then I'll be ready." With that, I crept quietly closer to the sound kunoichi.

Four counts later. . .

_Munch. Munch._ Choji came into the area and eyes turned towards him. The guy (Zaku) that was advancing towards Sasuke stopped and turned around.

A shadow crept from the bushes and trapped the bandage guy (Dosu), but he didn't seem to notice it yet. I got into position and held my hands up into a circle, "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer jutsu."

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was still holding onto Sakura's hair. Huh. It really is soft, but not as soft as mine.

"Hey Dosu," Zaku pointed at the creeping shadow. "What's that extending from your shadow?"

"Huh?" Dosu looked down and tried to move but couldn't.

I smirked. Then I bent down low to Sakura's ear. "Sakura," I whispered and I saw her hold a kunai. "It's me, Ino. I took over Kin's body." I loosened my/Kin's grip onto Sakura's hair but still held onto it.

Apparently Sakura didn't believe me and snorted.

"I am trying to help billboard forehead."

At that, her eyes widened. "Play along and act that you are still struggling against my grasp."


End file.
